Empok Nor (episode)
| date = 2373 | stardate = 50901.7 | episode = 5x24 | production = 522 | airdate = week of | story = | teleplay = | director = | altimage = jerax.jpg }} "Empok Nor" was the 122nd episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 24th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 19 May 1997. The episode was written by and and directed by . Summary To obtain much needed technology, Miles O'Brien leads an engineer team to a sister station of Deep Space 9, where Garak is infected with a psychotropic drug. References Characters thumb|left|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] :Amaro • Julian Bashir • Boq'ta • Broik • Jadzia Dax • Elim Garak • Jerax • Kira Nerys • Morn • M'Pella • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Pechetti • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Stolzoff • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Skrain Dukat • Rom Locations :Bajor system • Deep Space 9 • Empok Nor • • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office • Trivas Barrica encampment • Klingon restaurant • Setlik III Starships and vehicles : runabout • ( escort, in opening credits) • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) Race and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian First Order • Starfleet • Third Battalion • United Federation of Planets Cardassian High Command Other references :cadet • "Cardie" • coffee • covariant pulse • dampening field • docking clamp • environmental suit • field coil • holosuite • hyper spanner • internal sensor • kotra • life support • microfusion reactor • optronic coupler • pattern scrambler • phase decompiler • phaser • phaser rifle • psychotropic drug • root beer • SOS • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • stasis • subspace transceiver • telegraph • Til'amin froth • tricorder • waste extraction • xenophobia Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with " ". empokVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.12.jpg|Overseas VHS release with " ". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background * Empok Nor would later appear again in the episodes "The Magnificent Ferengi" and "Covenant" and the novels The War of the Prophets and Abyss. Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Crewman Boq'ta.]] * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf *Andrew J. Robinson as Garak *Aron Eisenberg as Nog * Andy Milder as Boq'ta Images Episode images jerax.jpg|Jerax. kotra.jpg|''Kotra''. garak Empok Nor.jpg |Elim Garak. boqta.jpg|Boq'ta. Adaptation images boq'ta.jpg|Boq'ta. Connections Timeline | after1 = In the Cards | type2 = episode | series2 = DS9 | format2 = epair | before2 = | after2 = In the Cards | prevpocket = Worst Case Scenario | nextpocket = Scorpion, Part I }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5